


RTTCHHNGWHTHDATAAGD

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s one hell of a title.</p><p>Rayman has a little problem that he tries to take care of, but thoughts of a certain Greenbottle make it a bit difficult.  NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RTTCHHNGWHTHDATAAGD

It wasn’t anything to be ashamed about, he knew that much by now. So he didn’t feel too bad about this. Though, if that was true, then why were his cheeks so hot and red? Okay, so maybe a little embarrassed, and a tad guilty about slipping away from his friends so he could go, what did Globox call it? Oh, that’s right, relieve himself. But they would understand, right? They were all guys, after all.

Those were thoughts he had to ignore for now, though. They were making this hard to do. Normally, he did his best to ignore it, hope that it would go away, but today that wasn’t happening. 

"Hurry up," he huffs out in between breaths, stroking his dick. It felt nice, but just this wasn’t doing it for him today. With a little groan, he falls back against his pillow, continuing to pump himself. 

Okay, so thoughts of his friends weren’t helping. What else could he think about then? Maybe…maybe a nice pair of lips, really cute plump ones…and pretty eyes.

In his hand he can feel his length twitch a little. A small smile comes to his lips. There we go. That’s better. What else was there to think about?

A nice body, with a great…great…butt, yeah. That’s good,too. A little green one. Yeah, one like Murfy’s.

Rayman stops, eyes flicking open. Wait, what? That wasn’t right. Murfy was the last thing he should be thinking about, even if he had a really handsome smile. The Greenbottle’s mouth was so big, Rayman couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel on his—

"Okay, that’s not right." Rayman sits up, adjusts himself and rubbing his temples, trying to clear his thoughts of his flying friend. It was just wrong to think of Murfy like that. Plus, he didn’t even like guys in that way…did he?

Of course not. He’s only dated girls in the past. Sure, he found a couple guys cute before but…these thoughts were getting distracting.

With a sigh he lazily starts to touch himself again, trying to get it over with quickly so he can stop thinking about things like this. But it’s not going exactly well.

Biting onto his bottom lip, he looks around, as if he’s afraid someone’s going to see him or know what he’s thinking.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he lets the thoughts of Murfy return.

Immediately, he feels the excitement return in his movements and releases a relieved noise. It felt dirty, but he couldn’t help it. Murfy was cute after all, for a guy. He was such a nice shade of green, and covered in freckles. If you didn’t know him, his smile looked like one of kindness. And if you did know him, you’d know that it was just a shit eating grin, but he was good looking enough to pull it off.

Then he had those pretty big green eyes. No wonder he managed to get girls. Rayman didn’t blame them. If he was a girl he probably would want Murfy too.

That sounded wrong. But he couldn’t help it. All he could think about were all the things he could have Murfy do with that mouth of his. Though, that’s not all he could do, is it? While Rayman never saw Murfy shirtless, he’s held him enough to get a feel of what the small creatures body should look like.

Furrowing his brows, he tries to imagine the Greenbottle laying in front of him on his back, blush across his freckled face, waiting for him. Under his green body his wings flap ever so slightly. He moans for Rayman to touch him, so he does, touches him right on his…

What would Murfy’s dick even look like?

Frustrated, Rayman lets out a huff. It was probably green, right? Or maybe it was pink? Rayman’s never seen one other than his own, but he remembers the Teensie’s mentioning having a blue one, so Murfy’s must be green. And shaped like his? 

The limbless boy looks down at his own, watching himself stroke it. Sure, why not?

So he reaches over, gently tracing along the bottom of Murfy’s length before wrapping his hand around it, slowly starting to pump it. The little man starts to squirm, letting out little moans.

Rayman finds himself grinning at that thought, stroking himself faster. This was exciting him more than it should, a lot more than it should.

There was more he wanted to do than just touch the other man. He wanted to be in him. Murfy was so small, there was no doubt he had a nice little ass that Rayman could pound.

Again, he looks around, like he’s afraid, before tightening his hand on his hold on himself. Letting out a moan, he thrusts into his hand while imagining thrusting in and out of the Greenbottle. 

The man’s name starts to escape his lips, over and over, the fantasy in his head becoming more real, more fantastic.

So when he feels himself finish and his eyes are open, he can’t help but be a little disappointed to be met with his own messy hand, instead of the Greenbottle he just fantasized about. 

"Well, isn’t that just great," he mutters, flicking his hand, not caring about the substance he was getting onto his sheets. Whatever just happened was something he might need to think about later, wasn’t it? When he was younger he had a little crush on Murfy, back when the Robot Pirates were invading. But he always brushed that off, thinking of it as an admiration sort of thing.

But with this happening? What if it was more?

Rayman starts to laugh. That was just silly. This was just a little fantasy, nothing else. 

Feeling spent, he flops back onto his pillows, brushing his hair out of his face. He could really use a nap right now.

"Hey, Rayman!" Murfy bursts in through the door, not bothering to knock. "My ears are burning, uh, figuratively. Did you call…for…me…?"

The Greenbottle’s speech slows when he sees what’s in front of him, smile fading while he tries to piece things together. He knows he heard Rayman call his name. And here he was…naked and blushing such a dark red.

A knowing grin starts to form on his face and he can’t help but chuckle. ”I can see you’re busy. Won’t hold you up. Let me just say, you have great taste in guys. Ahuhuhuh!”

And as quick as he appeared, Murfy’s gone, leaving Rayman to cover his blushing face in his hands. 

Well, that settles it. No need to think about these possible feelings toward Murfy anymore. Now all he had to worry about was how he was going to face the fly again.


End file.
